This invention relates to a shielding structure for electrical conductors and more specifically relates to a novel shield for insulation displacement connectors.
Electrical connectors which make connection to a plurality of individual conductors contained in a flat cable are well known. A connector which is typical of this variety of device is shown in copending application Ser. No. 951,629, filed Oct. 16, 1978 in the name of Sidney V. Worth, entitled "Connector Structure for Flat Cable" and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such connectors are frequently used with equipment which is sensitive to stray electrostatic and electromagnetic radiation such as computer and computer peripheral equipment.
Emission of electrostatic and electromagnetic waves can take place from conductors transferring impulses from one piece of equipment to another or from one computer to another. Accordingly, the conductors including the connectors which are attached to the conductors and which carry the electrical impulses from one device to another must be shielded from electrostatic and electromagnetic emissions.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a shielding housing for displacement connectors to shield the interior contacts and conductors to prevent the generation therefrom of electrostatic or electromagnetic radiation and to prevent such stray fields from reaching into the interior of the connector.
Metal housings have been provided in the past for multi-conductor connectors. These housings, however, employ expensive metals and complex shapes which are difficult to manufacture in order to shroud the connector. Moreover, the shrouding metal used in the past has been fixed to the connector by screw connections or other relatively permanent connections which make it difficult to gain access to the connector when necessary.